Sakura Biyori
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Kagome sangat menyukai musim semi dan bunga sakura secara bersamaan, karena di musim semi cintanya mulai tumbuh dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memendamnya dalam diam. Di bawah pohon sakura aku mengagumimu, di bawah pohon sakura aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan di bawah pohon sakura aku mencintaimu.


**Sakura Biyori**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

Based on song **Sakura Biyori** by **Mai Hashimura** (Indonesian Translate).

Warning: Gaje(nes), Fool(nes), Fail(nes), Abal-abal(nes) xD

* * *

 _Umur enam belas tahun, aku bertemu denganmu_

 _Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu selama seratus tahun_

 _Di bawah kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran_

Udara pagi terasa sejuk dan terhirup sampai paru-paru. Butiran embun pagi nampak bersih bagaikan mutiara saat tersinari matahari. Daun-daun pohon sakura berayun elok menandakan angin telah meniupnya. Rumput-rumput yang ia injak sepanjang jalan sangat basah dan menyegarkan. Ya, Kagome memang menyukai musim semi, musim di mana bunga sakura sedang mekar dan angin bertiup melambai. Saat musim semi tiba, ia selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas demi melihat sang bunga bermekaran.

 _Ku ingin bertemu denganmu_

 _Berlari melalui lereng bukit curam yang tersinari matahari_

 _Bayangan kita di sudut taman itu masih tetap tidak berubah_

Kekagumannya pada musim semi dan bunga sakura bukanlah tanpa alasan, karena di musim semi itu pula cintanya mulai tumbuh. Entah mengapa sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu membuat hari-hari Kagome terasa berat. Pria berpostur badan tinggi yang memiliki rambut _silver_ menjuntai indah, serta berparas bagaikan malaikat telah mencuri hatinya. Ia seolah tidak dapat berkata saat melihat pria yang sangat ia kagumi tengah berdiri di bawah pohon yang sangat ia sukai sedang melihat panorama yang indah di atasnya. Cinta, satu kata yang menurutnya terlalu rumit untuk diartikan dan ia mulai merasakan bunga-bunga sakura sedang bermekaran di hatinya.

 _Kau, aku, dan musim sakura_

 _Datang kembali terbuai dalam angin_

 _Bagai tersadar dari mimpi yang panjang_

 _Lalu memandangi langit merah muda_

Kagome masih terpana melihat sosok itu dan tanpa kata ia melamunkan sesuatu yang membuat batinnya merintih. Ia menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah manusia biasa dan sosok itu adalah _Daiyoukai_ penguasa wilayah barat. Ia pun tahu pasti bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya dan ia hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh. Di bawah pohon sakura Kagome penuh harap akan cintanya yang suatu hari akan terbalaskan. Fokusnya pecah saat ada sekelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh menimpa dirinya dan tangannya langsung mengambil bunga berwarna merah muda sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa ia sadari sang _Daiyoukai_ menoleh kearahnya sambil memicingkan mata dan terheran. Beberapa detik kemudian Kagome melihat pria itu sudah pergi dan tidak meninggalkan jejak seperti angin. Ia melihat seisi langit di atas kepalanya yang berwarna merah muda dan melihat awan yang sekilas membentuk wajah pria yang ia kagumi. Tubuhnya terpaku di kala saat itu desah angin meniupkan nama Sesshomaru di telinganya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_

 _Hanya aku yang mengetahui_

 _Tempat yang lembut d sisi kananmu_

Di sore yang secerah ini Kagome duduk terdiam di bawah pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi akan cintanya yang terpendam. Ia meneteskan air mata yang selama ini tertahan dan mengeluarkan semua cairan luka yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tidak ada yang menemani, hanya sang angin yang mengerti dirinya dan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia mulai menggoreskan garis demi garis di atas kertas putih yang ia bawa. Ini adalah tahun ke dua ketika ia mulai mengaguminya. Wajahnya lah yang membuat tangannya bergerak untuk menggoreskan garis demi garis di atas kertas dan menghasilkan sketsa wajah yang membuatnya bahagia. Ya, bahagia sekaligus menyesal karena ia hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap dan sketsa wajah pria yang sangat ia kagumi telah memenuhi kertas putih kosongnya. Kagome menghapus air matanya dan mulai merapihkan peralatan menggambarnya dan beranjak pergi.

 _Janji kita di bawah pohon sakura_

 _Untuk datang lagi kesini tahun depan_

 _Berapa kalipun kita saling memastikan_

 _Sampai sekarang pun hanya menjadi angan_

Semilir angin terasa seperti tengah mengusap kulitnya dengan lembut. Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan seperti sedang menari karena diterpa angin yang berhembus. Langit senja pun tengah berseri menyambut kedatangan gadis yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang selama musim semi tiba datang untuk mencari ketenangan demi menuangkan isi hatinya di atas kertas yang ia miliki. Ini adalah tahun ke tiga di mana perasaan cintanya ia pendam dalam diam. Ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan kepada siapa pun mengenai isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata di sisi lain tanpa sepengetahuan Kagome, pria yang ia cintai dalam diam sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Rasa penasarannya muncul akan apa yang selalu Kagome lakukan dengan membuat garis-garis indah di atas kertas itu. Ia pun tidak pernah bosan melihat Kagome yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Hari berganti hari dan rasa penasaran Sesshomaru mengharuskan ia untuk menemui wanita itu secara langsung. Ia tidak peduli dengan respon yang akan ia terima dan berjalan ke tempat Kagome, namun sayang setibanya di sana ia tidak menemukan gadisnya. Ia pun duduk sejenak di bawah pohon sakura sama seperti yang biasa Kagome lakukan. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon sakura yang kokoh dan sesekali ia memejamkan mata untuk merasakan ketenangan di sekitar. Beberapa saat kemudian Sesshomaru merasakan ada sebuah benda yang mengganjal tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia pun akhirnya melihat dan menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna biru. Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk menyimpannya.

 _Kau, aku, dan musim sakura_

 _Dengan lembut terkenang oleh angin_

 _Apakah di suatu tempat kau juga memandangnya?_

 _Langit berwarna merah muda yang sama dengan hari itu_

Keesokan harinya Kagome datang ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi, namun ia terlihat sedih akan suatu hal. Ia sudah mencari sekian lama dan tidak menemukan gantungan kunci yang teramat ia sayangi. Gantungan kunci berbentuk bulan sabit adalah benda kesayangannya dan benda itu lah yang selalu ia bawa karena benda itu mengingatkannya pada sang _Daiyoukai_.

"Apakah kau kehilangan benda ini?" Sesshomaru mengejutkan Kagome dengan secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menunjukan benda yang ia maksud.

"Sesshomaru, bagaimana kau…?" Kagome terkejut sekaligus bahagia karena bisa melihat Sesshomaru dari jarak dekat dan terheran mengapa benda yang ia cari berada di tangan pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru." Bibirnya tersenyum indah dan Kagome membungkukan badannya tanda berterima kasih padanya.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Sesshomaru berikan dan ia langsung duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura, lalu ia melihat Kagome mengikutinya dengan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di sini dengan menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu." Sesshomaru membuka percakapan dengan melihat Kagome membawa benda yang selalu ia bawa saat berada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Um, kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang selama ini aku gambar?" Kagome setengah gugup dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa pria yang berada di sampingnya akan melihat beberapa sketsa yang selama ini ia kumpulkan dalam sebuah buku.

Kagome membiarkan Sesshomaru melihat _sketchbook_ miliknya dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Sesshomaru terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia membuka lembar demi lembar secara perlahan dan melihat begitu banyak gambar dirinya di sana.

"Kau sangat pintar." Sesshomaru memuji Kagome karena ia telah membuat garis-garis indah yang menghasilkan wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru." Wajah Kagome memerah dan tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia akan duduk berdua dengan Sesshomaru dan menikmati indahnya bunga sakura di sana.

Sesshomaru mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yaitu ia sangat senang melihat wanita yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan menghirup wangi aroma tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya dan langsung teringat akan pesan ayahnya _'Sesshomaru jika suatu saat kau peduli pada wanita, mungkin kau akan mengerti apa yang telah aku lakukan.'_ Ia menepis semua kebenaran yang ada bahwa ia telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang menyukai manusia. Sesshomaru terpaku saat mengetahui bahwa ia sang penguasa wilayah barat sangat menginginkan dan menyukai manusia.

K _au, aku, dan musim sakura_

 _Datang kembali terbuai dalam angin_

 _Perasaanku terus menerus tertumpah_

 _Penuh dengan air mata_

"Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit di saat musim semi tiba dan menjadi kenangan terindah buatku." Senyum indah Kagome mengembang di wajahnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena saat ini ia tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh Sesshomaru sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

"Kita akan terus pergi ke tempat ini beberapa tahun berikutnya." Sesshomaru merangkul pinggang Kagome dan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan tubuh kekarnya. Ia bisa menghirup dengan jelas aroma tubuh wanita yang selama ini ia dambakan.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome terkejut akan perlakuan Sesshomaru terhadapnya.

"Kau milikku, Kagome." Sesshomaru dengan lembut berbisik di telinga Kagome dan mengangkat tangannya utuk menyentuh pipi wanitanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendaratkan ciuman manis tepat di bibir Kagome. Tangis Kagome pecah karena ternyata _Kami-sama_ menakdirkannya bahagia bersama cinta pertamanya yang ternyata juga mencintainya. Takdir pula yang mengatakan untuk tidak melepasnya, untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, dan untuk menggenggam tangannya selamanya.

~ The End ~

* * *

I'm back! Sudah tidak tahan rasanya ingin memuntahkan semua isi di kepala. Anyway i really love this song so much. Entah kenapa kemarin lagu ini terngiang-ngiang di kepala dan alunan melodinya itu sangat menusuk hati, namun air mata yang tertahan menjadikan suasana hati semakin mellow xixii~ #Abaikan. Pas kan bulan April ini Bunga Sakura sedang mekar di Jepang sana dan sambil dengerin lagu ini makin dapet deh feel nya #abaikanlagi.

Thanks so much buat yang udah RnR this fic #bowing and jangan bosan-bosan yuaa. See yaa minna and still with me ^.^


End file.
